


Sherlock/Justin- Warning: You'll Regret Reading This(But You'll Probably Read This Anyways)

by Purpderptheunicorn



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, M/M, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpderptheunicorn/pseuds/Purpderptheunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever heard of Justin Bieber's hit song Baby? Despite popular belief, this song is about his undying love for Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock/Justin- Warning: You'll Regret Reading This(But You'll Probably Read This Anyways)

“You know you love me”  
“No”  
“ I know you care”  
“Actually, I couldn't care less”  
“Just shout whenever, and I'll be there”  
“Please don't”  
“You are my love, you are my heart”  
“I am not one of your internal organs”  
“And we would never ever ever be apart”  
“False”  
“Are we an item?”  
“No”  
“Girl quit playing”  
“I don't play”  
“We're just friends, what are you saying?”  
“We are not friends in the slightest”  
“Say there's another and look right in my eyes”  
“Watson”  
“My first love broke my heart for the first time”  
“If your heart was broken, you'd be dead”  
“And I was like baby, baby, baby, oooh”  
“I find you desperate for attention”  
“Like baby, baby, baby nooo”  
“I'm wasting my time”  
“Like baby, baby, oooh”  
“I find this repetition quite redundant”  
“I thought you'd always be mine”  
“You thought wrong”  
“Baby, baby, baby oooh”  
“Not again”  
“Like baby, baby, baby nooo”  
“My IQ is slowly dropping”  
“Like baby, baby, baby oooh”  
“I have a case to go to”  
“But I thought you'd always be mine”  
“Goodbye”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you regret reading this?


End file.
